


Blessed Beyond Measure

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Kinks, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Slash, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin didn't realize how blessed he really was.





	Blessed Beyond Measure

Kevin groaned softly, eyes opening to darkness as he's greeted by the blindfold that he had on. He began to struggle quickly realizing he had been tied to the bed and felt a sharp pain run through his body between his legs. His cock and balls had been tied to the foot of the bed as well, pulling them back each time he tried to move. He also felt something hard in his mouth, making him drool. 

Panic started to set in as he tried to calm himself and think rationally, trying to figure out what was going on. He realized he was on his hands and knees, legs spread wide, and he had already figured out to stay still unless he wanted to feel the pull the rope caused. Kevin racked his still slightly fuzzy brain on what had happened that night. He remembered going out with the guys after their show to celebrate the success of their Vegas show and remembered he had a bit to much to drink, so how did he end back up where he was. 

As he continued to clear his brain and figure out what the hell was going on, his body froze suddenly hearing a voice. 

"Well, look who's awake." The voice said. 

"It's about damn time." Another voice replied. 

Kevin's eyes went wide as he struggled to get away, pain searing from his balls as they were pulled back, getting a whine from the older man. 

"I wouldn't do that." The first voice warned, making the bed shift as he moved behind the tied up man. Kevin whimpered softly, the voices sounded familiar but they were deep and full of malice. 

"Look at the little shit, already whimpering and you haven't even touched him yet." The other voice laughed, moving in front of Kevin. His body shook as his cock began to get hard and throb between his legs. 

Soft fingers began to caress Kevin's broad back sending shivers through his entire body as they moved down to his ass and between the cheeks.Kevin tried to keep the intruding fingers away from their destination, but the pull from the rope made him give in. 

"Hand me that." The first voice said, taking something from the other man. Kevin's senses were on overload since he couldn't see. After a few minutes, he felt something hot on is back as he cried out as the warm wax dries on his back, his cock fully hardening. 

"Oh, someone likes the pain." The voice cackled, hearing Kevin cry out around the gag as more wax dripped onto his back. 

"We got ourselves a little pain slut."

"That we do my friend." 

Kevin's whimpered and shook as he felt the fingers back between his cheeks, pushing at his tight hole. 

"We have a first timer, we do." 

"Fuck.." The second man shivered. 

"We are going to have a couple of very upset friends when they find out we got to take him his first time." 

The other man laughed. "Something for me to hang over their heads for many years." 

"Hand me the lube." The man behind Kevin said, causing Kevin's eyes to go wide and whine loudly. He heard the pop of the lid before it closing again, feeling the coolness against his warm hole, tensing up. 

"Tensing is only going to make it worse my dirty pet." 

The intruder pushed his finger inside of Kevin's tight hole, groaning loudly. "Fuck, my cock is going to feel so good inside that tightness of yours my pet." 

"Why do you get to fuck him first?" The other man huffed. 

"Because this was my idea." The man replied, adding another finger as Kevin's muscles began to loosen up. "Besides, you get to take care of his cock while I fuck him."

"That I can do." 

"Just remember, he's not allowed to cum until our friends get to him." 

"Yeah Yeah." 

The two men looked at their captive, seeing the older man breathing hard as his cock throbbed and leaked pre. The fingers pulled out as the lid of the lube opened back up, the man slicking and stroking his cock before positioning himself behind Kevin, reaching back to untie the rope from the bed, getting a small sigh of relief from the man under him. 

Kevin felt his hips being grabbed as the thick head of the other man's cock slid into him, causing Kevin's body to shake and tense trying to get the invading thickness out, resulting in a firm slap to the ass.

"Don't even think about rejecting my cock slut!" The voice growled as he sunk his fat cock all the way inside Kevin's tight hole. 

Tears fell as Kevin submitted, letting the two men do as they pleased to him and his body, feeling violated and humiliated that someone like him could let others take him over like this. 

"Good boy, that's it." The voice groaned as he bucked his hips up against Kevin. "Submit and learn your place, you look good on your knees taking a thick cock." 

Kevin jumped feeling the other man's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him gently. 

"Well, I heard he's sort of a little cum slut." 

"Yes, I heard that is well." 

"Willing to fall to his knees for any cock that's ready to shoot their load." 

Kevin's face was red as his head hanged in shame. 

"Fuck, so close." 

The man stroking and teasing Kevin's cock leaned up and whispered. "Cum inside him, let him feel what it's like to be marked as someone else's." 

Kevin whimpered feeling the man's thick seed shoot and spray the inside of his hole, screaming out as his hips didn't stop as he rode out him orgasm. Kevin felt his cock be let go, letting out a whimper of disappointment.

"Cage him so he doesn't cum." The man panted, trying to get his breathing back. 

Kevin felt the cage wrap and lock around him. "Our friends are going to have a blast with you." 

Kevin felt the bed shift as the first man moved out of the way while the other got behind him. 

"You got him all nice and loose." The second man groaned, stroking his cock. 

"Mhmmm, you should be able to just slide right in." The other man replied, grinning as he moved up to Kevin's face, watching as Kevin cried out from the other cock being slammed inside him. This man wasn't as thick but he was long, hitting Kevin's prostate with the first thrust. 

"Damn! He is fucking tight even after you pounded into him." 

"That's it, fuck him faster he's liking it." 

"Fuck, I don't think I can last much longer." The man panted, his slim fingers digging onto the soft flesh of Kevin's thighs. 

"Ready slut?" The man asked. "You love having cum inside you so much, you're gonna get another load." 

Kevin moaned loudly, shivering as the man slammed into him one last time, screaming out as his orgasm hit and sprayed deep inside the older man.

"FUCK YES!" The man cried out, his hips not stopping until he was completely spent. 

He finally pulled out of the warmness, rolling onto the bed, panting hard and fast. "Damn, he's an amazing fuck!" 

"Mmmhmmm, that he is." The other voice agreed. 

The men regained their strength and sat up. "Come on, lets get him turned over and prepped for the next round." 

The two men untied Kevin before flipping him onto his back, except this time, his feet were tied to the ropes that were hanging over the bed, making Kevin's loose hole opened and ready for fucking. Kevin could feel the puddles of drool that formed on his face and dried. 

"Now be a good boy for our friends." The voice said. 

Kevin heard the two men leave and close the door behind him, leaving him there in the dark, legs wide open and not knowing when or who was coming in next. It wasn't long before the door was opening back up and closing again. 

"Damn." A new voice groaned. "I know they said they had him ready, but never thought I'd walk into this." 

"That is one good looking specimen we have there." The other voice said. 

Kevin whimpered softly feeling the bed shift with the new weight on it as both men moved over to him, their hands running over his body causing the older man to groan around the gag. 

"Shall we get on with this then?" The older voice asked.

"Hell yeah." The younger voice replied. 

Kevin whimpered feeling one of the men in between his legs, running his fingers across his pucker, getting a whine from him. He tried to arch his hips up against the fingers, hearing the two snicker. 

"Oh he wants it." The voice grinned. 

"Mhmmm, he sure does." 

Kevin felt a couple of fingers push inside his hole, getting a groan. The two men grinned at each other, loving the control they had over the older man. The fingers continued to probe the tight hole as Kevin withe and wiggled the best he could with his feet up in the air. He sudden felt a warm breath up against his ear, nibbling on him gently. 

"I'm gonna take that gag out of your mouth." The younger voice said. " One word and it goes back in, understand?" 

Kevin nodded before feeling his head being lifted up and the gag coming out of his mouth, letting his jaw finally relax. He felt a pair of legs on either side of him, the head of a thick cock rubbing against his lips, teasing him. 

"Look at that, he wants it in his mouth." 

The younger man looked down and grinned seeing Kevin trying to hold himself back from taking the cock that was just hanging above him into mouth knowing not to say a word. 

"Think I should let him suck on it?" The voice asked.

"God yes and I can get this hole of his nice and loose." 

"Open up sexy." The man said, grinning as Kevin opened his mouth, allowing the thick cock to slide into his mouth.

"FUCK,feels so good." He groaned, moving his cock in and out Kevin's mouth.

"He looks amazing with your cock in his mouth." 

"He'll look even better with your cock in his hole, my love." 

Kevin groaned as the thick cock moved faster in his mouth, arching up wanting the other man to fuck him, his cock still leaking in the cage. 

"He wants it too...fuck I'm so close." 

The older man groaned, kissing the other man before slicking up his cock and sliding into Kevin's tight hole. Kevin cried out around the cock that was fucking his mouth.

"God he's so tight." He groaned, pushing his cock in and out of the tightness. 

The two men continued to fuck and face fuck the man under them, both groaning loudly knowing they were close to their orgasms. The two looked at one another, leaning over, and pressing their lips together. Both men grunted and thrust into Kevin's holes, shooting their loads. 

"FUCK!!" Both men cried out, riding their orgasms out as the older of the two sprayed his load inside Kevin's hole, the younger inside his mouth, Kevin greedily swallowed all the thickness happily.

The two men panted hard and fast, trying to regain their strength and breathing. 

"Shit I love fucking him." 

"I love watching you fuck him." 

Kevin felt the softening cock pull out of his mouth and the legs moving away from him. His legs were finally let down as he relaxed them, his cock was still caged and begging for attention. 

"Please.." Kevin whimpered for the first time. 

He arched up feeling the cage come off, his cock instantly hardening, not expecting to feel what he did next as both men worked together to get him off. 

"Fuck you two!" Kevin cried out, arching up against both warm tongues. 

The two men licked and sucked on the older man's cock as it throbbed and jerked between their tongues, both kissing and making out in between. Kevin panted hard and fast knowing his orgasm was close.

"Damn you two..so fucking close." Kevin panted as the two men continued to such and licked on the throbbing cock. 

"Think we should let him cum?" The older man asked. 

"Yeah, he's been a very good boy for us." 

Kevin cried out as his orgasm finally hit, spraying the other two men as they grinned at one another, loving the feel of the thickness on their faces before leaning over, cleaning and kissing each other before cleaning the now softened cock. 

"Mmm, baby." The voice said.

"Mmhmm." The other said. 

The two men moved away from each other, the older one getting off the bed as the younger moved up to Kevin, kissing him gently and getting a response back from the older man.   
The man pulled away and grinned before leaning down and whispering. 

"I'm going to untie you, but don't you dare take the blindfold off until you hear the door close." 

Kevin nodded as he felt his hands being untied, lowering them so they could relax. He waited for the door to close before taking the blindfold off and looking around, grinning softly seeing the note on the bed. 

As he read it, he couldn't help but chuckle with a slight tear falling from his eyes, realizing how lucky he was to have his best friends as his lovers knowing he had confessed a bit much to each of them and they had come together to make his fantasy come true. He truly was blessed beyond measure.


End file.
